Out Of The Vortex: The Arc Of Time
by Cameron-Sholto
Summary: EPISODE FIVE. LONDON: The Arc of Time must confront their pasts at the Time Academy as forgotten and terrible things come to light. But what happens when events begin to change? Can their pasts be rewritten? Is it for the best? Beginning of Sherlock x-ovr
1. Blending In

**Out of the Vortex: The Arc Of Time**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Doctor Who, Torchwood, or Sherlock. Faith Harkness is interpreted by Rachel Brook and is used with permission. Susie Olivier is the OC of Anna Morris and is used with permission. Violet Conway is the OC of Mary Kate Daily and is used with permission. Mira is mine. This is a work of pure entertainment and not designed for profit. Please do not sue my ass._**

* * *

><p><strong>Blending In<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway, Wells Time Academy, London Campus: August 21, 5090<strong>

It was between classes, and first year student Faith Harkness found herself bounced about the crowded hallway. Just when she thought she was clear of the clotting crowd, she was tripped by a dark-haired young woman who smiled evilly at her.

"Watch it, Welshie," she hissed. "Might lose your sheep."

Faith bit her lip, holding back a remark, and got herself quickly to her feet. She looked around the floor for her notebook that she dropped. She spied it rather quickly.

"There you are!" she muttered, reaching for the book.

The girl kicked it away. "No one wants you here. Go back to your coal mines."

She poured a bottle of foul-smelling liquid all over Faith's head. As she laughed, a young man with sandy brown hair stepped between them.

"Back the hell off, Trisha," he growled. "What threat is a little first year?"

Faith looked up, feeling very disgusted with humanity. Her eyes met the boy's, and she almost took a step back, eyes widening. If she could have blushed, she would have.

Trisha huffed and walked away in anger, her black hair swishing behind her.

The boy smiled kindly down at Faith. "Sorry about that. She's a stuck up little bitch that one. Don't see why. She's bloody awful at school."

He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll make sure your professor knows you'll be late. What class do you have?"

Faith accepted the jacket gratefully, though with a touch of shock.

"Thank you," she said. "I have Theory of Alternate Dimensions." She slipped the jacket on, swimming in it.

His eyes widened. "That's pretty ambitious for a first year! But convenient. That's my next class. I'll let Professor Smith know you'll be late. See you in class!"

He pointed down a side hall. "Oh, and the lavatory's that way. I'll save you a seat." He took off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Teacher's Lounge: Same Day<p>

Jack Harkness, professor of Applied Anachronism, smiled at his colleagues. "So, teaching. Never thought I'd be doing that again. Not after the sex ed fiasco on Ordifica. . ."

Hart beamed back. "Hey, at least I'm doing what I love, right? Weaponry?"

Romana looked at the men in wry amusement. "Only you, Jack… Hmm, Theory of Vortex Manipulation. This should be interesting…easy for me, but those poor kids." She laughed slightly, shaking her head.

Gwen frowned angrily at her assignment paper. "Teacher's Assistant? Really? I thought I'd be more than qualified to. . ."

She looked closer at it, moaning. "Jack. Why?"

He looked at her paper and grinned. "So you've been assigned to me! Hmm. Wonder how that happened?"

Suddenly there was a shout of rage from the couch in the corner. "What in the hell?" screamed Susie. "What idiot put me in weaponry with the nut bunny?"

Jack snickered. "Undoubtedly someone who wanted to watch you shoot each other."

Gwen stared at the other woman. "Wanna trade?"

Hart laughed, beaming at Jack. "Oho! Hear that, Jack? She'd rather be with me."

Gwen gulped. "On second thought. . . never mind. Better limbo than hell, my gran always used to say."

Romana turned to her oldest friend, smirking slightly at this exchange. "So, Doctor, what class are you teaching again?" She couldn't believe how much he'd changed, but she knew it was still him… Theta, probably one of her best friends from home.

He smiled back. "Oh, Theory of Alternate Dimensions." Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed the time. "And I think I'm running a little late. Have fun, everyone!"

He pulled on a flatboard cap and dashed down the hallway.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should tell him that flatboards aren't standard professor issue in this era."

Shaking her head, laughing harder, Romana turned her smile to Jack. "Oh, let him have his fun… It's rather endearing. Oh, I should probably go find my class, I can find my own way through the vortex, but put me in school?" She got up, stretched, and headed out the door. "Good luck, you guys."

Susan nodded slightly at the woman, moaning in dismay. "God hates me… He really does… Why couldn't there be a cooking class here?"

Hart beamed. "We can do that too! Come on, luv! Let's go teach the kiddies how to make a laser gun out of a toaster!"

Susie got up reluctantly to follow Hart out of the room. As she passed Jack, she kicked him swiftly in the ankle. "You're writing the condolences out for all those poor kids that upset John you know."

Jack shook his head with a wry grin. "Nuh-uh. You're his TA. It's your job."

She groaned. "Not a chance, brother mine. I'll be too busy helping him! Bloody kids."

* * *

><p>Ladies' Lavatory: Same Day<p>

Faith made her way to the lavatory and quickly freshened up with some paper towels and water. Washing the liquid from her uniform proved to be problematic though.

"Argh! Come on!" she hissed in frustration.

A young woman of about 15 with long red hair emerged from the stall behind her and smiled softly. "Pheww! I can smell that Trisha got to you in the hall. She has a dislike for new people. I have an extra jumper in my bag if you would like to borrow it. Oh my name is Violet Conway by the way. If you need someone to hang out with, I wouldn't mind being seen with you."

Faith looked at the newcomer, a bit startled that someone had heard her. She put on a friendly smile. "Oh, hey! Thanks, that would be great, if you don't mind of course. Violet, right? I'm Faith Harkness."

Violet laughed softly and handed Faith the jumper. "Oh, it's going to be fun to have another outsider here! What class do you have next? I will walk you there and we can continue talking."

Faith took the top and stepped into one of the stalls for a moment to change. "I have Theory of Alternate Dimensions, with D– I mean, Professor Smith."

She stepped out of the stall and ran her hands over the soft fabric. It felt really nice. She draped the boy's blazer over her arm.

Violet banged her head on the wall. "Damnit! How did you get in that class? It was full when I tried to get in. Damn damn damn! He is never going to notice me!"

Faith attempted to pull Violet away from the wall. "Huh? Who? Who's never gonna notice you?"

Violet stopped banging her head and stared at Faith in disbelief. "Lucian Jamerson. Just one of the most amazing guys here at the Academy. But he would never take time to talk to me, a plain Irish girl a few years younger then him, when he could have almost any of the girls here if he wanted."

She sighed longingly. "But I will walk you there anyhow. Maybe I can point him out to you."

Faith smiled comfortingly. "Ok. Who knows? Maybe he will notice you."

They walked out of the lavatory.

"Did you make this?" asked Faith, gesturing to the jumper. "It's softer than the ones they issued me, at least."

Violet hesitated to say yes, fear of mockery plain in her eyes. She nodded shyly. "Um yeah I did. Knitting is my relaxing thing. Mum made me start knitting when I was like 5, to teach me how to count and to relax. The wool for that jumper came from my family's sheep farm. Everything about it is handmade."

Faith smiled at her with admiration. "I like it. It's very well done! She taught you well!"

Violet smiled back at the younger girl. "I wish everyone thought the same thing. . . but I have gotten teased so much for it."

Faith gasped. "No! Seriously?"

Violet nodded her head. "Did you think everyone here would be nice and supportive? They will find something to mock you with. Now there are people that are kind, but you will really want to hide from Trisha and her friends. Most teasing is good and healthy, but theirs isn't."

Faith hid her head for a moment. She knew that not everyone in the world was very supportive or encouraging. After living for a century. . . or three . . . you got used to it. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any more.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said softly.

They stopped in front of a classroom. Violet gestured past the glass to a tall, athletic boy with dark hair, sighing softly. "That's Lucian. Isn't he so gorgeous?"

She paused, blushing awkwardly. "Anyhow, enjoy your class and maybe we can meet for lunch! Bye!"

Faith smiled. "Ok! See you then!" She watched Violet leave and then took a deep breath.

She opened the door and walked in.

* * *

><p>Theory of Alternate Dimensions Class: Same Day<p>

As Faith walked in, the boy she'd met waved to her, pointing at a seat at the table next to him.

He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "It's ok. The professor's late too. By the way, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Tobias Forth. What's your name, then?"

She gasped slightly. So she'd been right after all.

_How the hell did a boy this kind grow up to be John Hart?_

"I'm Faith Harkness." Pleased to make your acquaintance." She handed him his jacket. "Thank you for letting me use this. It was very kind of you."

They both turned as a wolf whistle resounded from the back of the room. "Awww, isn't that sweet?" crowed Trisha. "The two little losers are in _love_! Tobias, I didn't know you had a thing for stinky little children!"

A tall young man with dark brown hair walked in, his blazer draped over one shoulder. He smiled at Trisha. "What's that, Trish? Something bothering you?"

She smiled alluringly at him, pecking him on the lips. "Zephie, your charity case went and found another stray. You really need to learn to control your pets."

Embarrassment filled Faith.

_Dear God in Heaven, what have I gotten myself into? _

She looked down at her hands, refusing to look at Zephyrus, Tobias or Trisha. Especially Trisha.

Zephyrus frowned at Faith. "You're the new girl, right?"

He wrapped his arm around Trisha's waist, smiling slyly down at her. "Sweetheart, I think maybe you should try to be nicer to her. You know how hard it is to fit in at a new place."

Trisha rolled her eyes. "But I don't like her. She _bothers_ me."

He pulled away and looked at her strangely, his blue eyes bright with curiosity. "Why? Can't you see she's just a scared little girl? I say we let Toby have his fun, yeah?"

Faith self-consciously shuddered. Just what did Zephyrus mean by "fun"? Memories of Gray shot though her mind. She clenched her hands together, trying to get a grip.

Suddenly, the Doctor swept in, flatboard balanced precariously on his head. "And a good morning, class! I'm Professor Smith, and this is Theory of Alternate Dimensions. Will everyone please pull out their textbooks?"

He waited for the students to obey. "Now hang on a second while I just. . ."

He trained the sonic on the books. "You will find in front of you the most useful and important thing you will ever have as a Time Agent."

Zephyrus glanced down. The Doctor had replaced the standard text book with _Every Gallifreyan Child's Pop-Up Book of Nasty Creatures From Other Dimensions._

The Doctor smiled. "Trust me. You'll want to keep this one on hand. Especially you," he added to Faith.

Faith smiled weakly back, still chasing memories out of her head.

_Focus, Faith. You need to pay attention._

"Hey. You _know_ him?" whispered Tobias.

Faith looked back at the boy, wondering for a moment if she should say anything. The hell, she might as well.

"Yeah. He's a good friend of my dad's. I've known him since I was really little."

He smiled warmly at her. "I heard that he's actually. . ."

The Doctor suddenly stood right in front of them. "Anything interesting you two would like to share with the class?"

Zephyrus scoffed.

Faith bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Professor."

He sighed. "Darn it! I was hoping it was important. I'm kind of bored."

He turned back to the class. "Zephyrus Ambrose? Is there a Zephyrus in this class?"

Zephyrus raised his hand.

The Doctor smiled at him. "Will you please read from section one?"

"_The most dangerous thing to remember about alternate dimensions as a time traveler is that it takes almost no effort to slide into one_," intoned Zephyrus. "_One choice, any choice in the past can change the course of history. The secret is to minimize the impact you have on past events._"

He rolled his eyes.

The Doctor stared at him. "What? Is this not your cup of tea, Mr. Ambrose?"

Zephyrus sighed. "I just. . . I've been here for years. When do we get to actually _see_ this stuff? Books are boring."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, Mr. Ambrose. Books are only the most valuable thing in the universe. Someday, maybe, you'll understand that. . ."

He stopped, remembering that this boy grew up to be Jack. "Wait. No, maybe not. You want to see an alternate dimension? Ok. Field trip tomorrow. But for now, please read chapter one and write a five-page paper on fractured dimensional theory, due tomorrow."

The students groaned.

Faith held back a sigh, but just barely. She should have seen that coming.

As they left class, Tobias and Zephyrus and Lucian all suddenly stopped. Then Zephyrus and Lucian took off towards the city.

"Let's go!" yelled Tobias. He grabbed Faith by the hand and dashed off with her.


	2. The Arc Assembles

**The Arc Assembles**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome's Hideout, London: August 21, 5090<strong>

A small, seemingly abandoned set of flats in the heart of London housed the meeting place for Team Awesome, a club founded by Lucian and Zephyrus.

The flat was quiet with the boys gone. Susie was sitting quietly cleaning her gun when there was a tap on the door. She got up quietly, checking the safety was off before stalking to the door.

"If that's another bloody salesperson," she grumbled, "I'll make you regret ever choosing this door!"

She opened the door a fraction, leaving the very short but very thick safety chain on, and peered out cautiously.

Standing outside was a young girl with long dark hair and large violet eyes. She smiled shyly up at the other girl. "Hi. Um. . . I'm looking for my brother? Is he here?"

Susie sighed in resignation, then unlatched the door, opening it wide to admit the girl. "Mira, you know better than to come round here by yourself! What were you thinking?"

She turned and led the girl into the living room. "He's not here yet hon, but you can wait for him here if you want."

The girl smiled sweetly as she collapsed on the couch. As she fell over, Susie noticed that her uniform was torn in places.

"Honey!" cried Susie in alarm, rushing to the girl. "What the hell happened? Here, let's have a look at the damage." She checked her over swiftly, looking for broken bones or other signs of abuse.

Mira stared up at her, tears in her eyes. "I was walking back to my dormitory and. . . and. . ." She threw herself into Susie's arms, weeping violently.

"Hey now!" crooned Susie. "It's okay, baby girl. I've got you now." She cradled the sobbing girl tightly, stroking her head gently. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of pain and fury.

"Shh. You're safe now honey. Come on, tell Susie what happened, my love."

Mira looked up at her, her jaw quivering. "It. . . it. . . oh, Susie! I was so scared! It wasn't. . . wasn't human. . ."

Susie looked down at the younger girl in confusion. "Not human? Did you recognise it at all? come on honey, I need to know everything you can remember! You can do it."

She shuddered. "Looked human. Couldn't have been. Too strong. Overpowered me. Threw me against the wall like a paper doll." Her shaking got worse. "I just. . . I. . . I couldn't. . . Susie, what would, who would. . .?"

Susie held the girl more firmly against her, holding her head tightly against her shoulder. This was not sounding good no matter how she looked at it. "We're gonna deal with this honey. You're gonna be okay. C'mon now, keep going for me. Did it say anything to you? Do anything else to you? Did you see where it went?"

Mira looked away. "It said. . . it said. . ."

"_This is not the end! I will have you all!_" she screamed in pain and fear.

Susie continued to hold the girl as she wailed in terror. She had no idea what was meant by those words, but she felt tremors run down her spine as she heard them.

Eventually, Mira cried herself unconscious, but Susie continued to hold her long after she relaxed.

_What is going on?_

Once she was sure Mira was out for the count, Susie used her vortex manipulator to record a message, and sent it off to her boys.

"_Mir's in trouble. Something big is going down and I need your asses here on the double! No excuses_!"

Within minutes, Zephyrus and Lucian dashed through the door.

Lucian's eyes were crazed. "Where is she? What the hell happened to my sister?"

Zephyrus bent over and cradled the girl in his arms. "Mira? Mira, look at me."

She smiled weakly at him. "Hey there, Zephie. What took you so long?"

She passed out again.

Susie sighed. "She seems to be okay physically, but something terrified the crap out of her."

She quickly filled them in on the little she knew.

"Question now is," she muttered, "Who's it after and what do we do?"

"I think I can answer that question," crooned Trisha, emerging from behind the door. It was unclear how she beat the others there.

Zephyrus frowned at his girlfriend. "What do you know about this, Trish?"

She smiled darkly. "Clearly, it was the new girl. I told you there was something about her I didn't like."

Lucian glowered. "You mean the one Tobias was hanging out with? That bitch!"

Zephyrus wasn't so sure. "Baby, do you have any proof?"

Trisha nodded. "Yes. Just look at Mira's blazer. See?"

She plucked a small strand of brown hair from the girl's coat. "She was late for class, wasn't she? Just about the time this happened, I'll expect."

Susie's eyes narrowed dangerously at those words. "What. New. Girl?"

Trisha sighed. "Mousy-looking little Welsh girl. Doesn't seem quite right in the head."

Lucian leapt to his feet. "Where is she? I'll destroy her for this!"

Zephyrus shook his head. "Luci, calm down." He turned back to Trisha. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I don't think. . . I mean, she's only a little girl. I don't know if she'd be able to do this."

As they were still speaking, Tobias and Faith burst in.

"What happened?" cried Tobias. "Is Mira. . ."

Lucian grabbed Faith and slammed her against the wall. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister. You. Bitch?"

Faith gasped at the pain. "What are you talking about?"

_Great. As if this day could get any worse!_

Zephyrus pulled his best friend away from her. "We don't know what happened, Lucian. And I mean, look at her. Does she look capable of taking down a black belt in Pash Dao?"

Lucian eased up on Faith.

Trisha rounded on her boyfriend. "Why are you taking her side all of a sudden?"

Susie walked over to the new girl, reached out, and snagged a strand of her hair. She smirked slightly. "Surprisingly, her hair doesn't match the one you pulled off Mira's top – which would probably be mine in fact…plus, I can smell that crap you like to throw at newbies so much, you cow. So I think I'm going with taking her side too."

She turned to give Zephie a look. "Do us all a favour, brother mine, and keep this bitch of yours on a tighter leash will you? Before I forget you like her ass so much."

Trisha threw herself at the Australian. "You wanna start something, you colonial bitch?"

As she turned on Susie, Tobias pulled Lucian off of Faith.

Susie glared right back at the other girl. Then she suddenly smiled cheekily at her, patting her insultingly on the cheek. "Don't have to honey, but I'll be more than willing to finish it!"

Tobias put a hand on Lucian's shoulder. "Let's go talk to your sister, yes? She's the only one who really knows what happened."

Lucian growled at him. "You leave my sister alone, boff. Go play with your girlfriend."

Tobias coloured. "She's not my girlfriend, mate."

Faith rubbed her arm carefully. All the cuts on it were irritated by the slam. She attempted to keep a grimace off of her face. She nodded her thanks to Tobias, but decided it would be safer for her to remain silent.

Lucian snickered. "And next you'll tell me you're the king of Ordifica."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Just see to Mira, will you?"

Lucian stalked over to his sister, who was slowly coming around. "Hey. Cariad. It's ok. I'm here."

"Lucian?" she murmured, clinging to his jacket. "I. . . I don't feel safe any more, Luci. I'm so, so scared."

Trisha spat at Susie. "Oh, go bugger a koala."

Susie's fist moved in a blur. She looked at the now horizontal girl with a pitying smile. "Prefer that to having to look at your weasely face anymore, pommy bitch. Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came from?"

She turned her back on the girl and walked over to Faith, reaching out to take the arm that Lucien had grabbed so roughly. "Sorry bout that honey, please don't think we're all like the maggot down there. I'm Susan Oliver, but my friends call me Susie – or Mother if they're being irritating! Let's have a look at that arm, shall we?"

Faith's eyes widened slightly and she tried to pull her arm out of Susie's grasp. "Um… I'm ok. Probably just a bruise. Nothing to worry about."

Susie looked at her consideringly for a moment, before leading her away from the others. "You won't be the first girl I've seen with marks she doesn't want shown around. Let's go into the kitchen where we can have some privacy hmmm?"

Faith bowed her head for a moment in surrender. "Ok."

Trisha stared in shock and anger at Zephyrus. "Zephie? That bitch hit me!"

He knelt next to her, picking her off the ground. "I saw. And frankly, you deserved it. I am a very tolerant person, dear. But you mess with my friends, and I stop being so nice."

Her dark eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying?"

He carried her to the door. "It's over, Trish," he said icily, dropping her on the doorstep. "Don't even speak to me again."

Susie led Faith into the kitchen, closing the door firmly behind them. "It's okay love, I don't bite! Now, you wanna do the honors?" She gestured towards Faith's sleeve.

Trisha growled angrily at her ex-lover. "You think you can just dump me? You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Zephyrus smirked. "Enlighten me."

Her face contorted as she sprouted large, leathery wings. "_Only your worst nightmare_," she hissed.

As Faith reached for her sleeve, she heard something beyond the door and jumped. "Damn." She dashed for the door and opened it quickly.

Tobias grinned at the hideous beast. "Well, now. Guess the outside really does match the inside."

Trisha shrieked at him, clawing at his body. "_You will all die! Abominations_!"

Tobias scoffed. "We're the abominations? What about yourself, luv?"

She threw him against the far wall, shattering a table lamp with his body.

Zephyrus stared at her in amazement and bitter anger. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Susie followed Faith into the main room just in time to see Tobias hit the wall. Ignoring the rest, she ran over to him, peeling off her jacket to staunch the blood flowing freely from his abdomen.

"Get it away!" shrieked Mira, her violet eyes bright with fear.

Lucian rose, pulling a knife from his jacket. "Zephyrus. Get out of the way."

Tobias moaned. "Susie? Since when are there three of you?" He passed out.

Trisha chuckled at the lanky Ordifican. "_You think you can take me down with a knife? Your sister couldn't even stop me. And she is way stronger than you are._"

Lucian growled. "Oh, you think so?"

Zephyrus held out a hand to his friend. "Luci! Stop!"

"Why should I?" He leapt at Trisha, slicing at her wings with his knife. She snagged him across the face with a clawed hand. He cried out in agony and fell to the floor, clutching his face as blood poured out from between his fingers.

Faith pulled out a handkerchief and dashed to Lucian's side. She pressed the cloth to his cheek, trying to stall the blood.

Susie rushed to the sideboard, pulling something out of one of the drawers and throwing it to Zephyrus. "Use this Zephie!"

She then grabbed a med kit before running back to Tobias.

Zephyrus stared at the object in his hands. "What the hell is this?"

Mira stood shakily, running towards her brother. "Give it here!"

He tossed it to her.

She pointed the device at Trisha. "Die, bitch!"

A beam of light hit Trisha, and she exploded into a bloody mist.

"New girl!" cried Susie to Faith. "Get him over here!" she made way for Lucian to sit down next to Tobias.

"I'm sorry," murmured Faith to the older boy. She grabbed Lucian's arm and practically dragged him to Susie.

The Australian shook her head. "God, what is wrong with you boys today, huh? If you can't learn to control your emotions better you're gonna end up dead! And then what'll happen to Mira?"

She slapped Lucian smartly across the unmarred side of his face before quickly patching him up.

Zephyrus caught Mira as she collapsed into his arms. He carried her over to the couch, laying her down reverently. "We should probably call someone," he said simply.

He used his manipulator to dial out. "Yes, Captain. Please send him as soon as possible."

Susie frowned. "Zephy, who did you just call?"

He smiled cryptically at her. "Friend of a man I met a few months back. Told me that if I ever needed help, and didn't want the Academy to know what was going on, he'd help me out."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play with me, brother. I'm not in the mood for it."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like he told me his name. Just muttered something about being a doctor."

Suddenly, a tall man in a black leather jacket walked in, his stormy eyes narrowed. "So what's all this, then? Zephyrus, I told you to only call me if. . ."

He looked around. "What happened here?"

Susie turned her glare on the Northerner. He was a lot older than they were, but who the hell was he?

Zephyrus sighed. "Well, my girlfriend just turned into an evil flying thing, my best friend's sister blew her up, and as you can see, we have a few casualties."

The man grinned. "Some things never change, do they?"

"Pardon?" asked Zephyrus, confused.

"Never mind." He turned to the others. "I'm the Doctor. And I'm here to help."

Susie smiled grimly, still not trusting this man. "Oh good! You can patch these two up properly then!"

She stalked over to Zephyrus and muttered quietly. "Who the hell is this guy, and how's he gonna help us hmm?"

Faith looked at the Doctor expectantly, but he simply smiled at her as he would anyone else. She sunk down beside Tobias, her eyes dropping. Maybe this Doctor didn't know her yet. She'd better keep quiet then.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, this is a mess, isn't it? Zephyrus, this is why I told you to only call me when you're alone."

He turned to Mira first, scanning her body. "Poor girl. Poor, poor girl. What have they done to you?"

Faith looked up. "What happened to her?"

"Someone's been running all kinds of tests on her is what. Scanning her all over. But most recently, her ribs have been broken. I'm amazed she was able to get this far."

Lucian growled. "That bitch Trisha must have done it."

The Doctor smiled warmly at the boy. "And you must be Lucian. Pleasure to meet you. Yes, I think that's probably true. The question is, why?"

Susie's eyes widened in shock as the Doctor's words sunk in. "Mira…I…God honey!"

Faith clenched her hands into fists. She could heal the girl…but the consequences?

Susie turned a remorseful face on the Doctor. "Can you heal her?"

The Doctor shook his head. "We need to get them to a hospital. I'll take them, say I found them in an alley. That should remove suspicion for a while. Zephyrus, please take everyone else back to school. Pretend nothing happened. I'll be in contact soon."

Susie looked at the wounded bitterly. What a mess! And they still had no idea what was going on! She walked over to Tobias, ruffling his hair with her fingers, before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Come back soon, you dumbass!" She stood up and turned for the door, not looking back.

Before the Doctor could leave, Faith pulled on his sleeve. She has a feeling she knew when he came from. "Be careful, Doctor."

He beamed at her. "Thanks! You take care too, yeah?" He collected Tobias, Lucian, and Mira and walked out of the house.

Faith turned to Susie and Zephyrus, rubbing her arms as if cold. "They are in good hands."

Zephyrus pulled Susie close. "I know. Don't worry, Susie. They'll be well taken care of."

Susie grabbed him in a tight hug. "How did things change so quickly?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Zephyrus' eyes shone with pain as he remembers his past. Gray, his parents. . . "From my experience, I think that's what life is like. But don't worry. We will always have each other. I promise. No matter what. I'll look after you."

Faith looked away. She knew better.


	3. Recovery

**Recovery**

* * *

><p><strong>St. Bartholomew's Hospital, London: August 22, 5090<strong>

Mira, Tobias, and Lucian lay in hospital beds. Nine was watching them carefully, a worried look on his face.

The nurse smiled at him, sensing his worry. "You said you found them in an alley?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Poor kids."

She shook her head. "Then I don't suppose you're a relative? I'll have to ask you to le–"

He flashed psychic paper at her.

She reeled back, flustered. "Oh, pardon me, sir! I had no idea that the Noun Ambassador would be in town this week."

Nine smiled. "We're here secretly. I'd like to stay and watch over these children. You understand. For the voters."

She nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. I'll be back later to check their vitals."

Mira stirred, whimpering softly to herself. Nine walked over to her, placing his hand in hers. She squeezed tightly.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, little one. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He stroked away her bangs from her forehead, his eyes filled with anger and sorrow. "Whatever they're doing to you, it ends today."

Tobias looked over at them, his pupils slightly dilated. It was clear he had a concussion. "Doctor?" he moaned, "Is she going to be ok?"

Nine pasted on a wide grin. "Okey-dokey and right as rain! No need to worry! Just take care of yourself for now, Tobias!"

Romana walked in, and could barely contain herself. It was the Doctor . . . but another regeneration?

"Hello, Doctor, I was told I'd be needed in here… Oh my god, what happened to you guys?"

She moved over to examine them.

He sighed. "They were attacked. A student apparently turned into a monster. I got there after it happened."

Romana nodded, gently checking Mira. She noticed the girls ribs, and wondered if she could heal her. "Well, it looks like you found them in time… Her injuries are serious."

She turned, looking up at him with a slight, sad, smile. "You don't remember or recognize me, do you, Doctor?"

Nine beamed at her, his signature grin bright and manic. "There's no forgetting you, Romana! Not a chance!"

She smiled wider, practically jumping to hug him. "It's so good to see you! I was…gone, for a long time, not quite myself. On Earth, of all places."

She stepped back, eyes serious. "We need to talk…about home. Not now, though, these kids come first. Now, Mira's ribs are broken, I'm sure I can help that."

He smiled. "Thank you. Maybe you can talk to her as well? I'm sure she'd rather talk to a woman than daft old me."

He turned to Lucian, whose face was half-covered with bandages. "Poor lad, trying to protect his sister. They think he might lose the eye."

"Not if we can help it," chirped Romana. "Now, I'm going to need you to make sure I'm not disturbed." She pulled a chair next to Mira's bed, taking one of the girl's hands and putting her other one on her ribs. "I'm going to try an energy transfer…might take a year or two off my life, but it's not like I'll truly get old, right?"

Smiling at him, she closed her eyes, concentrating. A faint golden glow covered her and Mira's hands, as well as the girl herself.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'll go keep watch." He left the room, standing outside it. He didn't want to watch this process.

A bit later, Romana opened her eyes, and sat back, tired. She gently checked Mira's ribs and smiled to herself. The girl's ribs were healing much quicker than before.

She turned to the boy, moving her chair. She looked at him for a moment, then did the same as before. She went still, concentrating, but it didn't take nearly as long. She sat back, watching him for a moment longer, before going to get the Doctor.

"It's done," she yawned. "They should be fine." Giving him a small smile, she leaned against the wall.

He stared at her in concern. "Are you all right, Romana?"

Nodding, she looked up at him. "I'll be fine, just tired."

He watched her carefully, not entirely convinced. But he turned away rather quickly when the nurse returned. "Pardon me, miss."

The nurse gulped. "Yes, Ambassador?"

"I would like to take these children to our private medical bay. They will be well cared-for there."

"But sir, I. . ."

She noticed his eyes beginning to narrow. "Very well. Just sign here so I can release them into your care."

She handed him a tablet, which he signed. He beamed at Romana. "Just like old times!"

She beamed back, happy that this version seemed more like her old Doctor. "Indeed… So, what are you doing later? I'd like to catch up, if you're up for it."

His grin faded. "I'm sorry. But I have something I need to take care of. An errand, for an old friend. You understand."

Her smile faded as well, and her hearts sunk a little. "Oh, right, of course. I understand. I'll see you around then, hopefully." Giving him another nod and a smile, she turned, heading back down the hall. She could use some hot tea, and maybe a nap.

Nine called down the hallway after her. "I suppose. . . you could help me, if you want. It'll be a little boring, but. . ."

She stopped. "Wellll…. If you're sure, then…" She walked back, stopping in front of him. "What's the plan?"

Nine grinned. "Fantastic! Ok, so the Face of Boe. He asked me to stop over at the Academy and get something for him. Something he claims to have left there a long time ago. I'm not sure what it is, but it's all he asked for the last time I saw him, and he is a friend."

Romana nodded. "All right then, sounds good! Oh, and nothing with you is ever truly boring." She smirked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wells Time Academy, London Campus: Same Day<strong>

As the unscathed members of Team Awesome returned to campus, Zephyrus looked at his schedule. "So, I've got Weapons Training next. What about you ladies?"

Faith quickly glanced at her own schedule and suppressed an eye roll. "Same here. Do you have Professor Hart?"

Susie nodded. "Me too. Don't worry kiddo, we'll make sure you're okay!" She winked reassuringly at Faith.

Zephyrus sighed. "Well, we'd better go find a seat. I think. . ." He paused, smelling the air. "Is that. . .smoke?"

"Get down!" bellowed John Hart. He charged out of the classroom and pulled the three to the floor. There was a large explosion and metal shrapnel flew everywhere.

He stood up and looked critically at them. "Anyone injured, then? No? Oh, thank God."

He turned back to the classroom, shouting. "I told you that the proton magnifier would be too powerful for the toaster! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Faith shook her head, trying to clear the stars from her vision. "What just happened J–Professor?"

He stalked away, muttering under his breath. "Damn Aussie. . .death of us all. . . I need a drink."

_Oh no…_

Older Susie, under the alias Jill Warden, yelled from in the classroom. "God dammit John! I told you this was a bad idea for the first class! We're supposed to be teaching them to use weapons, not how to make them!"

"Well, looks like we're in the right place," mused Zephyrus. He chuckled at Faith's traumatized face. "Don't worry. I'm sure nothing else will happen."

"I hope so," she muttered. Though, knowing John and the Older Susan, that hope was rather small.

Jill stormed out of the classroom, almost running over the students. She looked them over with interest. "Oh good. New blood. Get your butts in here and help me clean up the idiot's mess will you?"

Zephyrus grinned cheekily. "Will that be for extra credit, ma'am?"

For reply, Jill grabbed Zephyrus' ear and dragged him into the classroom. "No my little boffin, but you will get kicked out of class if you don't! How's that, hmm?"

Susie just shook her head at her adopted brother. He had the worst lines sometimes! She followed them into the classroom.

Faith followed shortly behind, attempting to keep the straightest face possible.

Hart stormed back in with a mop and something that looked like an automated vacuum cleaner. "Here, Jill. You can have one member of my class to help you. The rest of you, let's go to the range and practice with the laser cannon."

She just folded her arms and gave him a look. "Are you trying to annoy me John? 'cause it's working."

She glanced at Faith, raising her eyebrow in inquiry. The girl smiled and nodded.

Zephyrus sighed. "Screw this. I'll see you fools later."

He glared at Jill and fled the classroom.

Hart sighed. "Should I even bother trying to write him up?"

Jill gave Faith a quick grin before turning back to her nemesis. "If you hurt so much as a single hair on those kids…" She grabbed the mop from him and used it to force him out of the door.

"Oi! No need to get rough, Jill! Save it for later, yeah?"

"Get out already," she screamed in reply. "God, you're worse than the idiots we're supposed to be teaching! Chase up the boy and drag him along with you – hopefully you can do that much without screwing it up."

Susie smiled at her older self. "I'll go get him if you like. I know where he'll be."

Hart growled at Jill. "Temper, temper. As if I've ever been able to get that boy to do anything he didn't want to do." He smiled at Susie. "Let's go blow stuff up, yeah? You like that, don't you?"

Jill looked at her younger self consideringly. "Reckon you would at that. Go on then, scoot! And keep him out of John's way, yeah? No telling what the Idiot will do left to his own devices.

Susie just looked at Hart, unknowingly giving him the same look as her older version. "I'll go find my brother first I think." She quickly disappeared from view.

Hart stalked off after her.

Faith looked between the retreating Hart and Jill. She could practically feel the tension. "We should start cleaning this up, yes?"

Jill stared at the retreating back of her young self. She shook her head sharply to bring herself back to the present. "Yeah, I guess. The sooner this is done the sooner we can rescue those poor kids."

After a moment, she turned back to Faith. "So, how's your day been?"

This time, Faith did not suppress her eye roll and picked up the vacuum cleaner. "Interesting. I can see why Jack didn't send me to school in the 21st century."

Jill snorted in derision. "21st century's got nothing on us honey! Here it's learn or die…though I'm sure I don't remember it being quite this dangerous!"

Faith chuckled. She turned on the device. It emitted a low hum, but wasn't loud enough to deter conversation. She began to vacuum up the black dust on the floor.

"Yeah. So what did you blow up?"

Jill laughed. "Toaster Laser. Damned if I know what he was thinking! Sat there like king of the hill and told me to 'show the kiddies how one was made' then kept contradicting everything I did. Pity he wasn't closer to the thing when I blew it up!"

Faith smirked. "He would be one to do that." She continued to clean for a moment and then looked at the older woman. "How on earth were you chosen to be his TA?"

She sighed. "Honestly? If I didn't know any better, I'd say John set it up. As it is, I think I'm just bloody unlucky!"

Between the two of them, the room was quickly set straight.

Jill sighed, stretching her back. "Well, now that that's done, what do you think? Rescue the kids? Or we could just skip class altogether and find something more fun to do!"

Faith laughed. "That's a tough choice. Though I have a feeling you would rather be nowhere near John right now."

"Too right there, my girl! Let him clean up his own damn mess this time! I say we go shopping!"

Faith smiled. "I don't see why not. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>New West End, London: Same Day<strong>

Jill and Faith stepped into the huge complex that was the shrine of shopping in the local area.

Faith gazed around with wide eyes. Never had she seen a shopping centre this big.

Jill smiled at the girl's face. "Kinda bowls you over the first time huh? Welcome to the biggest shopping centre that has – so far – been constructed! Takes up five blocks and is about ten stories up. Five below too!"

She took Faith's hand and led her confidently towards the nearest clothing shop. "We'll start here, and keep going till we find what we need. It won't take as long as it looks, I promise."

Faith let herself be dragged along. "What are we looking for?"

Jill gestured at their appearances. "Well, we definitely could do with a change of clothes don't you think? Don't worry! I'm not that excited to go shopping, but it gives us a change of scenery!"

Faith nodded. "Ah. Yeah. I could use some, and a bath for that matter."

"So, change of clothes and toiletries…let's see now…" She walked along for a moment, thinking. "I know just the place! Where we can get everything we need as quickly as possible so we can get the hell out of here! Next floor up and halfway along! Don't let go of my hand Faith."

She walked swiftly towards a set of moving stairs to the next floor.

Suddenly, a blue woman in a patterned skirt stepped in front of them. She was a space gypsy, one of the nomadic races of the outer spiral.

"Pretty ladies! Hello! I have magnificent offer for you!"

Jill looked in amusement at the woman. "Honey, you always have magnificent offer! And they always turn out to be twice the price of a normal offer!"

Faith kept a neutral face. With all she'd seen today, her caution radar was on high. She looked to Jill then back to the woman.

The woman frowned slightly. "Ah! Ladies, this is offer you not want to miss, yes? Is good! Nadia will tell you secrets!" She stared at Faith. "Little sister. We talk, yes?"

Faith scrutinized the woman. Why would she want to speak with her? "Um."

She looked up at Jill, then back at the woman, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Alright."

Nadia led them to a small back room hung with tapestries depicting various scenes. In most of them, a little blue box could be seen hiding in the background. "You make a wise choice, sister. Sit, sit. We will talk of things that are and have been."

Faith took a seat and looked at the older woman. She folded her hands carefully in her lap. "What did you wish to speak to me about, big sister?"

Jill remained standing just behind Faith's seat. She was interested in seeing where this led.

Nadia frowned. "You will soon have to make choice between the happiness of the people you love and something very precious to you. I need to know that you will make right choice."

Faith tilted her head slightly. "A choice? Something precious to me? Forgive me, sister, for I do not understand."

"You will have chance to become who you could have been. To have normal life, with family. But at great cost. You could lose family you have."

At these words, Jill stiffened. "Now wait just a minute! What the hell kind of talk is this?"

Faith's eyes widened. "I could be living…" she suddenly frowned. "But the Doctor resurrected me so that Death wouldn't cause mass mayhem. This doesn't make any sense. How could I become living if Death would be the one to take over?"

Jill just looked at Faith in confusion. Death? Resurrection? What the hell was she talking about?

Nadia sighed. "I have no answer. Only I see this come. You must be ready."

Faith sighed. "Alright. How must I prepare? Is it someone close to me I must face?"

Suddenly, the woman looked frightened, her eyes wide. She stared at something invisible behind Faith. "Go. You must go. I can say no more. Be careful, sister. May my Lord Gedeminas . ." She crumpled to the ground, blood flowing from her mouth. A stab wound was visible in her chest, but how it got there, and who stabbed her remained unseen.

Jill grabbed Faith and roughly dragged her back out into the main store, through the crowds of shoppers, and onto the moving stairs. "You and I are gonna have a nice little chat about this, but after we get out of here okay? I'm done shopping for the day. Let's go back."

Faith's eyes were wide and scanning the walls. "Sure thing. But we gotta run."

Holding Faith's arm in a death grip, Jill led them out of the centre, not slowing her pace until they were in sight of the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons Classroom: Same Day<strong>

Jill dragged Faith through the door of the classroom before letting her go and turning to her. "I think it's time for that discussion now my girl. I mean, I pegged you as older than you look, yes. The eyes kinda give that away, but what is this death business?"

Faith sighed and looked up at the Australian. "You might wanna sit for this one. I was born in the 13th century. To whom, I don't know. I never met my mother or my father. I was raised by the local priest at St. James Parish. Anyway, shortly after I turned nine, I got really sick. The priest, God bless his soul, took care of me as best he could, but he could not save me. I died after a week."

She took a deep breath and continued. "He called for the Doctor. Apparently the two had met before I could remember and the Doctor promised he'd help the priest. Fr. Joseph begged if there was any way to bring me back. There was. It's called the Resurrection Gauntlet. There are only two and both have been destroyed now. However, when I was resurrected, a part of myself was pulled out, a darker me. I call her Death. She killed 12 people after being brought out. I defeated her somehow. I can never truly remember how I did so."

She grabbed one of Jill's hands and brought it to her throat where an artery was supposed to pump blood. There was no heart beat. "I'm not a zombie. I don't understand what exactly I am though."

She stopped and awaited Jill's reaction.

Jill's eyes went distant as she thought through the ramifications. "Ok, so you're not alive, but you're not a zombie either…" She moved her hand until it was cradling Faith's cheek. She lightly kissed Faith's cheek and leaned back, a small smile on her mouth. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She chuckled at Faith's expression of disbelief. "Honey, I've seen some strange shit in my time! And whatever you are, you don't feel evil to me, so I can live with it. Thank you for being honest with me."

Faith's eyes lit up, as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "You're welcome!" She hugged Jill, glad to have found, at last, someone who didn't judge her or think she was lying. She closed her eyes.

Maybe telling Jack the whole story wouldn't be a bad idea after all.


	4. Filial Awkwardness

**Filial Awkwardness**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome's Hideout,London: September 29, 5090<strong>

Faith wasn't exactly sure why she went back to the Westminster flat. Maybe it was something about what happened earlier that day. A feeling that she hadn't done all she could to stop that… whatever Trisha had turned into, from hurting Tobias, Lucian, or even Mira. Or maybe she just needed a place to think.

She knocked. No one answered. Shruging, she pushed open the unlocked door and let herself in.

After closing the door behind her, she gazed around the front room.

Zephyrus wandered into the main living area, humming to himself, wearing a towel. It was clear he had just taken a shower. He got to about the middle of the room before he noticed Faith.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shrieked in surprise like a little girl, accidentally dropping the towel in his shock.

Faith screamed as well, turning so her back was to him, a hand covering her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone was here. I just…" She trailed off, still very unsure of why she was there.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." She reached for the door.

He blushed beet red, covering himself with his hands as best as he could. "God, I'm so sorry. Wait! Please, just give me a moment."

He ran into the back. She could hear him digging around in some drawers. After a few moments, he returned in an old t-shirt and cargo shorts.

He sighed. "Uhh. . . you wanna sit down?"

Faith uncovered her eyes, her hands shaking. "A-alright." She walked over to the couch and sat. She didn't look at Zephyrus.

"Um, can I get you some water or something?" he asked awkwardly. "I'm so, so sorry. Really, I am. I should have remembered to lock the door."

Faith's hands attempted to tie themselves in a knot. "Yeah, some water would be nice. Thanks."

He went to the kitchen and returned with a slightly chipped glass. "It's not much, but here."

He handed it to her, looking at his feet. "Soo. . .any particular reason why you came here? Or were you just looking for a place to hide?"

Faith looked at the glass for a moment and then up at Zephyrus, smiling slightly. "I have a lot on my mind and, yeah, I guess I did want a place to hide. I feel. . .safe here, I guess."

He snorted slightly. "Heh. Welcome to the club."

She looked blankly at him.

He smiled awkwardly. "No. Seriously. Welcome to the club. That's how we all got together. Lucian and I, we were just looking for a place to get away from school. Susie came here to escape some guy problems. Tobias. . . well, that's a long story. In the Academy, we're all just shadows, drifting through dusty rooms. Here, we have names. Lives."

He turned away, blushing once more. "Sorry. I'm sure you think I'm a total sap now."

Faith set her glass down, stood, and reached out to grasp his arm. "You are not a sap."

She released his arm when she realized just what she did. She coughed slightly. "And thank you. That's the kindest thing I've heard all day."

He sighed, flustered, running his hand through his hair. "There's. . . there's no need to thank me. But I mean, I'm sure everyone'd be happy if you hung out with us, if you want, you know."

If Faith could have blushed, her face would have been bright pink. She smiled shyly. "Sure."

She stuck out a hand. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Faith Harkness."

He accepted her hand gingerly, as if he thought that if he touched her, she'd melt. "Zephyrus Ambrose. It's a pleasure to meet you, Faith."

He sat down in a chair nearby. "So, what colony are you from? Ordifica? They're All Nouns You Idiot? I mean, you sound like Lucian and Mira."

Faith returned to her seat on the couch. "Cardiff. I live there with my Dad."

His eyes grew wide. "Cardiff? No wonder! Wow. I never thought I'd meet a flesh-and-blood Welshman! You're all but extinct! Most of your kind moved offworld by now. I guess your family's old blood, huh?"

She smiled slightly. "You could say that. Dad's work kept him on Earth."

Zephyrus walked over to her and leaned in close, his eyes suddenly dangerous. "I'm not sure if you think I'm stupid or what. Frankly, I wouldn't blame you if you did. But here's the thing. I'm a genius, Faith. And I know you're not telling me everything."

He whispered in her ear, smirking. "So what century are you from?"

"Well here's a fine to-do brother mine!" crooned Suzie. "You might wanna wait a few more hours between girlfriends you know!" she sauntered into the loungeroom, giving Faith a wink as she passed by on her way to the other armchair. She 'accidentally' knocked Zephie over as she passed.

He blushed deeply, scowling at her. "I wasn't. . . I. . . I hate you, Susie."

Faith looked from Zephyrus to Susie, wondering just what happened, her mind spinning as Zephyrus' words bounced around in her brain. Was she that see through?

Susie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Tell somebody who cares will ya?" She looked back at Faith with a friendly grin. "I never did catch your name in all the madness, new girl. And, unfortunately for you, I'm just as curious as Zeph here about what century you're from. So spill already!"

Faith looked startled for a moment then gazed back down at her hands. She debated in her mind over what she could reveal. She bit her lip. "I'm Faith Harkness. My dad, Jack, and I are from the 21st century. We are kinda stuck here for a while."

Zephyrus beamed at her. "21st Century? That's amazing! How did you. . . I mean, wow!" He grinned at Susie. "I'm writing my thesis on the 21st Century!"

Susie snorted in disparagement, then gave him a look of affection. "Last week you said you were writing it on the differences between 51st century humans and the 45th century colonists!"

Zephyrus nodded. "But if I use the 21st Century, Faith here can be my research topic! I won't even need to use this!" He held up his wrist.

Faith's eyes widened. "Um…"

Susie aimed a kick in Zephy's direction, missing completely. "Don't let my brother talk you into this honey! Say no, and keep saying no, or he'll have you writing the damn thing too!"

He grabbed Susie's foot and toppled her to the ground, laughing.

A smile spread across Faith's face. The banter seemed so homey, so… well, nice. She wondered what happened in their future that changed them.

Zephyrus turned back to Faith, his face aglow. "She's just jealous because I thought of it first. So how about it? Wanna tell me a bit about your hom. . . wait. Harkness. Like Doctor Harkness, who teaches Applied Anachronism?"

Faith's smile faded a bit. "Yeah. He's my dad."

Zephyrus paled. "Shit. I skipped him last period. I'm sure he's pretty cross." He inched away.

Susie cried out in mock pain as she landed on the floor, before jumping into Zephy's lap and snuggling up to him. When she heard his last statement however, she hit him across the back of the head.

"You're the limit, you know this don't you? Better go see him and apologize. You know you can't afford to fail any more classes!"

Faith raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "I can put a good word in for you. I'm sure he won't be too mad with you. I mean, today was pretty messed up to begin with."

Zephyrus grinned at her. "You would? That'd be amazing! Thank you!"

He paused, staring at her. "But what do you want in return?"

Faith closed her eyes, wondering, if there was one thing that she wanted from Jack, what would it be. After a moment, she opened her eyes and lifted her chin, looking Zephyrus square in the eye. She knew what she wanted.

"A promise. I want you to promise me that, no matter what happens to you in the future or even in the past, you'll remember that you are a good man, Zephyrus Ambrose."

Zephyrus blushed slightly at Faith's request. "Me? A good man? Well, I suppose I'm not terrible, unless you ask Professor Wolfe. . . But why would you ask for that? We've only just. . . oh."

He stared at her, ambivalent. "Well, uh. . . I hope I haven't offended you." He turned away and fled to the kitchen.

Faith felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She nearly doubled over.

_Dammit. What have I done?_

Susie grabbed Faith round the shoulders, holding her up, and searched her eyes. "I'm not sure what that was all about honey, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost," she gasped. She closed her eyes and attempted to pull herself together. "Excuse me for a moment."

With that, she followed Zephyrus into the kitchen.

The Boeshanian paced back and forth, head in his hands, muttering to himself. "You're an idiot. Playing with fire. You don't know. . . how could you? I can't. . ."

Suddenly, he heard a low growl from under the sink. He stopped, grabbing a dull, rusty knife from the drawer behind him.

Without a hesitation, Faith dashed up to Zephyrus and pulled him back to the doorway. She looked back at the sink and her eyes widened.

He shook her off, blue eyes fierce. "Faith, get back! It might be something dangerous!"

He ran towards the sink cabinet, ripping the door open. Something large and black leapt out of it, bounding towards Faith. Faith began to chant under her breath. A faint, almost unnoticeable glow surrounded the beast.

Zephyrus stared in horror as the creature writhed in pain. "Faith! Faith, stop! You're hurting it!"

Faith froze and fell to her knees beside the creature, which now appeared to be a black hound of unusual size. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

She reached out and embraced the large dog. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Zephyrus ran forward and caught her. "Faith, are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

The black beast barked, licking him on the cheek.

Faith laughed. "I'm fine, Zeph. This is Sampson. I rescued him when he was a pup. But I haven't seen him in years."

She kissed the dog on the head. "I missed you, you silly pup!"

Zephyrus smiled, but suddenly his eyes grew cold. "So what in the hell was he doing under my sink?"

Faith looked the dog directly in the eyes, then back up at Zephyrus. "I have absolutely no idea."

"I can answer that!" cried an exuberant voice. The Tenth Doctor staggered in from the kitchen, dusting himself off. "Inter-vortex wormhole breach. Which is a fancy way of saying the area under your sink is a magical time portal. Hello, Faith! Nice to see you again! Who's the sti– oh. Oh my. Well, this is a little embarrassing."

He reached out his hand to Zephyrus. "John Smith. Plumber."

Faith chuckled into Sampson's fur.

Susie came running in at all the noise. She looked between the dog and the stranger warily. "Wow, this seems to be our day for entertaining strangers…"

Faith nodded. "That it appears to be."

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot from the sink, hitting Faith directly in the chest. As she fell over, unconscious, Zephyrus rushed to her.

"Faith?" he cried in shock. "Faith!" He pressed an ear to her mouth. "Oh, no. She's not breathing. Susie! Take Mr. Smith and go find a doctor, quickly!"

He began to administer CPR. Ten cringed.

"C'mon you!" cried Susie. "We need to get help!" She grabbed the stranger's arm and started pulling him towards the door.

Suddenly, an angry voice resounded from the sink. "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Zephyrus paled. "Oh, shit."

Ten groaned. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. He followed me."

Susie just stared at the thing in front of them in shock. "We're gonna need a bigger house…"

Ten rushed the dalek, shoving it back under the sink and closing the door. He trained the sonic on it. "There, that should solve it. . . so long as no one opens the cupboard for a while. Now then, miss, I suppose we should go do what jacket boy here suggests and go find a doctor. Or we could, you know, go for a walk. Or something."

Zephyrus hissed at him bitterly. "Why are you being so calm? She's dying over here! I can't get her to breathe."

"Well, technically. . ." explicated Ten. He paused, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh, I've a brilliant idea! Come along, miss. Let's go get some help. Here boy!"

He grabbed Susie and Sampson and ran for the door.

Susie tried to stop the headlong rush, but the stranger was stronger than he looked. "Hey! what the hell? Stop dragging me!"

Zephyrus leaned over the prone girl. "Wake up, Faith. Please, wake up." He wasn't making any progress. He bowed his head, trying not to cry.

Faith stirred. "_Buon Dio_! What hit me?" she moaned, rubbing her sternum and looking up at Zephyrus.

_Oh shoot…_

Zephyrus stared down at her, his face flooding with relief. "Oh, thank God!" He picked her off the floor, kissing her passionately.

Faith stiffened in shock. When her brain finally reattached itself, she tried to pull away.

_Oh God this can not be happening…_

Zephyrus pulled back, blue eyes wide in concern. "I'm. . . is everything ok? I'm sorry. I just. . ."

"Um…" she started.

_Oh gosh. How to explain…_

"Zephyrus. I-I'm sorry but I…"

_ Good LORD! Spit it out, woman!_

He let go of her and stood up, turning away. "Sorry. You're right. I. . . there's no reason why I should have thought you. . . I know I'm not very attractive."

Faith shook her head fervently. "That's not it! I swear that's not it! You are one of the most attractive men I know. It's… it's just that this is… practically incest."

Faith looked away.

Zephyrus turned back in shock. "What do you mean?"

Faith bit her lip in embarrassment.

_What to say? What to say?_

He smiled softly, trying to ease her concern. "I know we know each other. When I'm older, I mean. It's the only reason why you would have said what you said. So I'll assume our relationship is close, but not. . . that close. I'm sorry for that. I was just happy you were alive."

He held out a hand to her. "I do hope that we can be friends. I like you a lot. And, I guess if that's all you're comfortable with, I'll deal."

Faith's shoulders relaxed in relief. She took his hand and smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Just then, Tobias stumbled in, his eyes wide with confusion. "What's going on here? Wh. . ."

Zephyrus stared at his friend. "Tobias? When did you get out of the hospital? You don't look so good."

He moaned. "Doctor. . . took Luci and Mira. . . left me behind. . . something strange is going on."

Faith's eyes widened. She dashed over to Tobias. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Tobias smiled back at her crookedly. "Heh. I'm alright, luv. Just a concussion. But I. . . hope I'm not interrupting something. Zephie?"

Zephyrus blushed. "No. Tobias, everything's fine. Did he say where he was taking them?"

He shook his head. "No. I. . . how well do you know this guy?"

Susie returned in a huff. "Of all the idiotic, useless strangers, He ditched me…" Susie stopped midsentence as halfway through the door she spotted Tobias.

Her eyes widened before she rushed forward to throw herself into his arms. "Toby! What are you doing home? Are you okay?"

He gasped in pain. "Bruised. . . ribs. . . ow."

Susie hurriedly moved back, looking at him in concern. "Oh dammit, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I was just so glad to see you back!"

He kissed her gently on the nose. "Besides that, though, I'm mostly all right. Now who's this bad man who ditched you?"

She leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Bad man? Oh, that one. No idea. Showed up in our kitchen unexpectedly."

He looked carefully at Zephyrus. "That seems to be happening a lot lately. Know anything about this?"

Zephyrus shook his head, smirking. "Only that we should probably find a new hideout. This one's got a portal under the sink."

Tobias whistled. "A portal? Oh man, I knew this house was cool!"

Faith rubbed her forehead. With so many Doctors running around… Her eyes widened. "Did he just vanish?"

Susie looked at Faith in confusion. "Now that you mention it, yeah, he did. What the hell is going on?"

Faith closed her eyes. "Dammit this is bad!" she whispered. She looked at the rest of the people in the room.

Susie sighed. "Faith? Do you have something you wish to share with the rest of us?"

Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"What the?" exclaimed Zephyrus. "It's midday. . ." He ran to the window. Everything was darkness.


	5. A Plague Upon Your Flat

**A Plague Upon Your Flat**

* * *

><p>As the darkness engulfed the entire city, Tobias pulled Susie close. "What the hell's going on, Zephy?"<p>

Zephyrus stared at the sky in shock. "I don't know. But we should probably stay here for now. Seal the windows. Something bad's coming."

Faith, with Sampson close to her side, walked to the window. "Good idea."

Susie hugged Tobias tightly for a moment before stepping away from him and grabbing his hand. "C'mon, let's get them windows blocked. Think we need to worry bout upstairs? Dammit! Can't see a bloody thing!"

Zephyrus threw Tobias a torch. "Go with Susie. Secure the upstairs. Faith, I want you to get in the bedroom. Clear a spot for yourself under the bed, and stay put. No matter what. Don't come out until I tell you."

Faith looked blindly in the direction of Zephyrus' voice. "Which way? I'm by the window."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom, shoving her gently under the bed. As he pulled away, she felt something hard in her hand. A gun.

Zephyrus whispered fervently at her. "Please, just stay safe. Promise me you'll stay put."

"Ok. I promise." She gripped the gun tightly, remembering how the cool metal object worked. She prodded Sampson in Zephyrus' direction. "Stay with him, Sampson."

As soon as Tobias had the torch on, Susie pulled him up the stairs, heading for the first room. "Well, today just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

She squeezed his hand in comfort as they headed to the first window. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you home with us Toby."

Tobias leaned against her, kissing the top of her head gently. "I would have. . . I'm sorry for getting hurt. But I'm not going anywhere. I missed you."

She sighed and leaned into his body for a moment. "Try not to do that again for awhile huh? You scared me half to death!"

She leaned forward and kissed his mouth, hard and passionate. "And I don't know what I'd do without you!" she gasped.

"Mutual." He said, smiling against her. "Decidedly mutual."

They checked the other windows in the bedroom. As they did, the door behind them slammed shut. Tobias tried to open it, but it was sealed fast. They were trapped.

Tobias moaned. "Not that I mind being locked in a bedroom with you, but somehow I don't think this is a good thing."

Susie smirked. "Wow! Someone decided to give one of us an early birthday present!"

She tried the door herself. Nothing. She turned to the windows. "I know it's not one of my better ideas, but you think we should exit the window and try to get back to Zephy? I don't like him being alone down there."

Just then, there was a rattling at the window like a hail storm. Thousands of large insects began desperately flinging themselves against the wall of the flat.

Tobias shook his head. "I have a feeling we're stuck here."

Susie backed hurriedly away from the windows, nearly knocking Tobias over in her haste. Then she rushed to the drawers against the wall, going through them hurriedly. "C'mon, I know I put them here for emergencies! Toby, what happened to the stash of weapons we kept up here?"

As he reached for the stash under the bed, he pulled back in horror. He covered her eyes and led her to the back corner. "Don't look, Susie. Don't look."

She fought against him, trying to see. "Hey! Tobi! What're you doing? What did you see?" She tried to remove his hand, but the moment she touched him she could feel him shaking like a leaf.

She turned in his arms and grabbed his face, forcing him down to her shoulder where she held him close. "What's going on Toby? Please, you're scaring me!"

He struggled to speak, his eyes wide with terror. "Under. . . the bed. . . frogs. All the guns. . . frogs."

Meanwhile, Zephyrus was struggling to keep calm. Tobias and Susie should have checked in by now. He started shoving towels under the front door, trying to keep the insects out.

Faith could hear the "hail." She clutched her gun tighter and curled fast under the bed. "Oh God come to our assistance…" she murmured.

As she prayed, something at the back of Faith's mind begins to prod at her. Like an alarm going off. Something was seriously wrong. She jumped out from under the bed and dashed out of the room.

"Zephyrus!" she bellowed.

He turned, hearing Faith's voice. As he did so, he missed the figure looming behind him.

"Hello, Faithlet," crooned Death.

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Agency, London: Same Day<strong>

As Romana was walking with Nine, he suddenly vanished right in front of her without any warning. She looked around. It was clear that she was on the grounds of the Time Agency, but the sky had grown dark and hostile.

"Doctor? What the… Oh shit, what now?" She looked up at the sky, worry and fear twisting her stomach.

Suddenly, she realized that the fountain in the quad didn't sound right. It seemed to be gurgling rather than gushing. As she looked at it, she realized in horror that the water had changed into blood.

Romana grimaced. "That's new… I wonder if its something to do with us being here…the paradox…" She wandered over for a closer look, making sure to not get splashed. She had a feeling it wasn't normal blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome's Hideout: Same Day<strong>

"Get down!" Faith yelled to Zephyrus as a bolt of light energy shot for her older self. "Damn Plagues!" she hissed. "Should have known you'd show up." She stepped between Death and Zephyrus.

Death staggered at the blast, but laughed. "Well, he is a firstborn son."

Faith growled. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Him!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, some of the fear left Susie as Tobias spoke. She hadn't known he was afraid of frogs! She giggled quietly, then stopped herself with a shake. "Hell, I'm sorry love. I know better than to laugh at other people's fears. You want me to check for you? I'll be okay, I promise."

A thought occurred to her. "Crap! I forgot about our manipulators! Can you get a message to Zeph to tell him we'll be okay?"

Tobias nodded shakily. "It's worth a try." As he turned to her, she saw that his face was covered in boils.

Susie recoiled from him in shock, then quickly checked herself. Yep, boils alright. Suddenly she was furiously angry. "Just what the hell is going on here? Plagues? In the 51st century? When I find out who's playing this game I'll make them regret they ever came up with the idea!"

Meanwhile, Zephyrus and Faith continued fighting Death.

"What in the hell is going on here?" cried Zephyrus, firing a particle gun at the spectre with little effect.

Faith staggered as Death shot a bolt of darkness at her. "You know the plagues of Egypt. The 10 that God sent on Pharaoh when he refused to release Israel?"

Zephyrus nodded. "I thought those were a myth, though. You're saying that stuff's real? Damn it, I did not get enough sleep for this."

Faith jumped at her darker Self, trying to get her hands on her. "This is Death. She is very real. All the plagues are real. This is no myth."

Zephyrus sighed. "Well, then, how the hell do we stop it?"

Faith grimaced as Death punched her in the gut. "Still trying to figure that one out."

Death laughed at Faith's attempts. "This boy is the person who becomes your mother? How pathetic. He's clueless."

Faith finally got her hands on the woman, her arms wrapping around Death's torso. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She began to chant, binding Death to the spot.

"Zeph! Go! Tobias and Susie need help!"

Zephyrus looked up in shock. "Your mother? The hell?"

Faith began to falter, her eyes glazing over. Damn. Why was Death so strong this time?

"Faith!" cried Zephyrus. He stepped between the two of them. "I don't know what the hell you're playing at, lady. But I won't let you hurt her."

Faith turned to him, brown eyes wide in terror. "Dammit! Zeph! Don't!"

Death laughed and reached for the young man.

Summoning her strength, Faith pushed Zephyrus away. "Don't be an idiot! Open the damn Vortex!"

Zephyrus cried out in pain, falling to his knees. "Faith. Run."

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Agency: Same Day<strong>

Lucian caught the Time Lady by the shoulders. "Professor Romana! Hurry!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the Agency headquarters. As they evacuated the outside, Mira ran for the fountain with a bucket, scooping up some of the blood.

Romana looked at them cautiously. "Lucian, Mira, what are you doing here? What started this?"

Mira frowned. "There's no time! Can you get me to Baker Street? I have to help the others!"

"In old London?" she thought for a second. "Hmm… Come on, I think I remember a shortcut!" Taking the kids' free hands, she took off in the direction of Baker Street.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome's Hideout: Same Day<strong>

Tobias whimpered, in a great deal of pain. As he cradled his head, a small box dropped out of his pocket.

Susie leaned down and picked up the box. "What's this?"

Tobias reeled at her. "No! Don't touch that!"

She opened it to find a simple ring with a small diamond in the center. Susie stared at the ring in shock, all thoughts of immediate danger flying from her mind. "I…um…Toby?"

Tobias sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. But I guess you know now. Don't bother telling me we're too young, or that the timing sucks. I already know all that. But I love you. And no matter what you say, I want to marry you. Will you, I mean, if we survive this?"

Susie looked from Tobias, to the ring, then back to Tobias. She tried to speak but had to stop to swallow past the emotion. "You. . . you. . . dumbass! I couldn't say no if I tried! I've loved you since the first day I met you. So of course my answer is yes!"

She jumped him, forgetting about his ribs as she kissed him with all the emotions she couldn't find words for.

Tobias kissed her back, all pain suddenly gone, overpowered by joy. He placed the ring on her finger and smiled happily. "Well, then. We should probably go rescue Zephy."

Susie sighed. "You're right, the timing sucks! Let's go find that idiot brother of mine then!"

She quickly reached under the bed and rescued the weapons, handing the bigger ones to Tobias. She waved a handgun towards the locked door. "You wanna do the honors, my soon-to-be-husband?"

Meanwhile, Sampson bounded from the darkness and jumped onto Death, growling, his maw open and teeth flashing. As the hound tackled Death, she screamed in terror.

Zephyrus, freed from her power, dragged Faith into the kitchen, locking them both in.

Faith leaned hard against the wall. She put a hand to her forehead. It was warm. "Are you ok?" she gasped.

Zephyrus moaned. "I don't. . . I. . ." The color slowly drained from his face, eyes, and hair.

Faith's eyes went wide. "Oh, crap!" She caught him as he fell to the ground, reaching out and feeling for a pulse. "Zeph! Stay with me!"

He smiled weakly up at her. "You're. . . really pretty. . . when you're worried." He went completely limp and clammy.

Romana suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Faith! Let me see." She knelt next to him, knowing what she had to do. She put her hand on his chest, concentrating on him.

Tobias smirked at Susie. "You don't have to ask me twice!" He blew the door open, only to find himself face to face with Death.

Susie, looking over Tobias' shoulder, glared at the stranger. "What is this? Stranger Danger Week or something? Move it or lose it Lady!" She moved to stand next to Tobias, her gun trained on the woman's temple, a second gun aimed at her midriff.

Death laughed. "Your weapons are useless." She sent a burst of dark energy at them, sending them flying across the room.

Tobias gasped in pain. "And who are you?"

"No one of your concern. I will end –" Suddenly her face contorted in pain and she screamed. The front door burst open from the ferocity of the scream and she ran.

Susie looked in confusion at Tobias. "Okay…what just happened?"

As Death ran, she bowled over Mira, who was clutching the now-empty bucket.

"What the?" asked Tobias, blue eyes wide.

Mira smiled. "Lamb's blood. I poured it on the doorframe. Guess my Mythology specialty isn't as useless as you thought, Mr. 40th Century Studies."

Susan suddenly remembered her adopted brother. "Crap! Zephyrus!" She grabbed Tobias and raced to the kitchen.

Romana smiled weakly. "There, he should be ok, now… what the Hell is Death doing here, and how?" She ssts back, exhausted for the moment. "Where is everyone else, for that matter?"

Faith sighed. "As far as I can tell, the Plagues of Egypt somehow arrived here. Zephyrus is a first born… so naturally, Death would go after him. I honestly don't know where the Doctor is. Apparently there are three of him running around."

"And what a day it's been, too!" crooned Jack Harkness, whistling. "Three Doctors. . . and all of them have vanished. Hey Faith."

He blushed slightly at his daughter. It was clear that he remembered the actions of his younger self and did not want to think about them.

Gwen ran in after him. "So what's the damage report, Romana? Are the kids safe?"

Romana smiled at her friends. "Oh, fantastic… Wait, three of him? I was with him… and he dissap- Faith, the Doctor we arrived with, where is he? If all three vanished…we may be in trouble…"


	6. CONCLUSION: A Mission To The Past

**A Mission To The Past**

* * *

><p>Susie came to a standstill at the sight of the professors. The one Faith was hugging seemed strangely familiar to her.<p>

Zephyrus opened his eyes slowly, groaning. "Oww. . ."

As Jack tried to speak, Dean Norton shoved his way into the building.

He smiled, his dark eyes flashing worriedly. "Oh, good. You're all ok. I have to say, though, that your peers were less than fortunate. The entire Academy and Agency are under lockdown."

Romana slowly stood up. "Jack, Gwen, I'm glad you're ok….Er, Dean Norton? What's going on?"

Faith buried herself deeper into Jack's chest, a bad feeling building in her stomach.

Susie glared at the Dean suspiciously. She was getting tired of the drop-ins. "Dean, not to be rude or anything…but what the hell are you doing here?"

He chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Olivier, you don't think I keep tabs on all my students? I've known about this place for years. Don't panic. I'm not here to shut you down. Though I do wish you'd come to classes more often. Especially you, Zephyrus."

He smiled at the boy, who grimaced.

He smirked back, continuing. "No, I'm here to ask you for help. With every other available unit trapped in the school, I need you to go to Ancient Egypt for me. There's an artifact there, a very powerful one. I believe it's what's causing this attack on the school. You need to get it and prevent this from happening. Are you up for it?"

Faith lifted her head from Jack's chest and looked at Norton. "What artifact?"

Romana stared at him. "Of course, Dean… but the kids?"

He nodded. "Romana, I expect you to go along as a chaperone. If anything happens, I trust that you'll protect the children."

He turned to Jack and Gwen. "You two will stay here and help me keep the other students safe."

To Faith, he said simply, "Cadet Harkness, as far as the artifact, I'm counting on you to find it. The Agency's records aren't perfect. But I trust you to make the right decisions."

He walked out the door, pulling a protective helmet on.

Susie turned to Tobias, giving him a determined look. "What say you honey? You up for a little fossicking?"

"Always." He pulled her in close.

Jack smiled enigmatically down at his daughter. "Before you go, Faith, we need to have a talk. It's important."

Faith looked up at Jack. "Ok."

They walked into the upstairs bedroom.

Mira stared in shock at Susie's hand. "Uh, Susie? What's that?"

Susie looked at Mira, a sappy grin making its way across her face. "That, my dear, is an engagement ring!" She leaned into Tobias, resting her head against his shoulder in contentment. "This amazingly wonderful man finally made me an offer I couldn't refuse!"

Mira looked away silently. When she looked back, she was smiling, but her eyes didn't look all that happy. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you."

She turned to Zephyrus. "Luci went to go find Violet. He has a tracker on my manipulator, so they'll join us later. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. . ." he replied. He looked anxiously at the room where Jack and Faith have gone.

Romana gave him a small smile, then looked to the door as well. "It'll be ok, Zephyrus… trust me. Ok, I don't think we'll need anything besides what we have. So as soon as Faith comes back, we're leaving. Be ready."

Completely oblivious to what the others were doing, Susie leaned in and playfully nipped Tobias' collarbone. "Wonder if Egypt has any marriage celebrants handy. . ."

He grabbed her gently by the chin and kissed her. "I'm sure something can be arranged. Let's go get packed!"

Neither of them noticed the grim look Mira shot at them, or the way her lower lip quivered as she watched them kiss.


	7. THE ACADEMY CHRONICLES: The Boys of 221B

**THE ACADEMY CHRONICLES - A series of Oneshots containing the origin stories of Team Awesome and other events leading up to Episode Six**

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys of 221B<strong>

**_I don't own anyone from BBC's Sherlock. Honestly. Don't sue my ass._**

* * *

><p><strong>London: November 8, 5088<strong>

Two young men meandered down the abandoned streets of downtown London. Since the great Rural Revival of 4070, many of the residential and business districts in the city lay empty. It was like staring into the aftermath of a great disaster, both eerie and thrilling at the same time.

The younger of the two, who appeared to be no older than thirteen, smiled up at his companion, his strange violet eyes sparkling with excitement.

"See, Zephie? Isn't this way better than going to the shooting range. . . Again?"

The older teen nodded slightly. He wasn't so sure.

"Luci, I really ought to be at practice right now. We have assessments in a few days and. . ."

"Come on. You know you'd rather be here. You're the best shot in the school already. Skipping one boring little practice isn't gonna kill you."

Zephyrus sighed. There was a great deal of truth in what his friend had said. And he really was in the mood for an adventure. The Academy seemed to offer little in the way of hands-on experience, and he was no big fan of textbooks. He wanted to do things, to really just jump in with both feet. And why not? He was brilliant. And brilliant and bored happened to be a very powerful and dangerous combination.

"Ok, Lucian. I say we try that building over there."

He pointed at a small set of flats, a weathered door still bearing a 2_ _ B, though the middle numbers were missing. There was something so mysteriously sad about that door, so curiously intriguing, that he had to see what lurked beyond it.

Lucian knocked on the door, just in case. There were, after all, a few old straggler families who had remained in the heart of London as the city fell into decay around them. But no one responded. He pulled out a bobby pin and began working on the lock.

Zephyrus snickered at this, his bright blue eyes glittering in amusement. Lucian glared at him.

"I lifted it from my sister, alright?"

Within a mater of minutes, the lock popped open. Zephyrus moved past his friend, swinging the door open and stepping cautiously inside.

As they climbed the stairs, stepping cautiously for fear of falling through, the boys noticed a curious quality to the air inside the building. Some strange flicker of ozone that tickled the back of their nostrils, obscured slightly by dust and decay. There was something special about this place, something different from the rest of the city.

Lucian crossed the threshold into the flat. his eyes wide. The flat was furnished still. And not only furnished, but filled with belongings, as though the owner had just stepped out for a cup of tea. But the thick coating of dust revealed that no one had been here for a very, very long time.

Zephyrus blew the dust off of an old violin which lay discarded by the moldering couch. He plucked at the strings, mildly surprised when they held fast. The noise startled Lucian, who turned to him in shock.

"This. . . This place. . ."

Zephyrus nodded. "Yeah. Something's odd here."

As Lucian browsed the book titles on the overstuffed shelf, Zephyrus made his way to the kitchen. Like the living area, it was fully stocked. Boxes of decayed, mummified takeout covered the table, chopsticks embalmed in centuries-old rice. Papers littered the table, the counters, the floor. He tried to pick one up, but it crumbled to dust in his hands.

"Hey, Zephie. Over here."

He followed Lucian's voice to a small bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it was filled with the contents of another life, another time. At least the bed looked still comfortable.

"Zephyrus, what does this mean? What happened to the people here?"

He shook his head at the younger boy.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good."

His vortex manipulator beeped. He looked at it in shock.

"That never happens."

Lucian stared at it. "I thought messaging was disabled on the student model."

"It's supposed to be."

He tapped a button, and a deep, husky voice resonated from the unit. There was no projection.

"You're wrong. Nothing happened. I'm still here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not a ghost, if that's what you're thinking. And I really would rather you not break in again. It makes my housemate antsy."

Lucian's eyes grew wide in fear. "If you're still here, why can't we see you?"

"The real question is, why can I see you? It really is quite curious. Should keep me occupied for a while.'

Zephyrus rolled his eyes. "And what's the date today?"

"November 8."

"And the year?"

"2011. Why?" The voice paused, as if thinking. "Oh. Oh I see! Right! You're not here, but you're here! Yes! It makes perfect sense! There must be something wrong with the time in this building. Well done."

"Thank you."

"Shown up by a schoolboy. Clearly, I'm off my game."

The voice faded, as though the connection were dying. But as it faded, Zephyrus caught one final sentence.

"You're welcome to live here, if you want. You've passed the test."


	8. TAC: How The Lover Met The Wind

**THE ACADEMY CHRONICLES - A series of Oneshots containing the origin stories of Team Awesome and other events leading up to Episode Six**

* * *

><p><strong>How The Lover Met The Wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wells Time Academy, London Campus: September 28, 5089<strong>

Zephyrus Ambrose was bored. And not just normal, this-material-is-so-dull bored. I mean, tape-my-hands-together-watch-paint-dry bored. And class had only started five minutes ago.

The young athlete may not have had the best attention span, but he blamed it on his professors teaching below his level rather than on any mental condition inherent in his person. The material would have been interesting if it were applied better, but Professor Wolfe seemed convinced that text-tablet learning was the best way to absorb material.

Zephyrus sighed. He didn't have the patience for this.

"Pardon me, professor," he said, standing up. "But can you answer a question for me?"

"Indeed, Mr. Ambrose," he replied. Zephyrus walked to the front of the class, standing right in front of the grizzled old man.

"So, the teleportation devices are disabled on student vortex manipulators. But is yours disabled?"

"No, we faculty must be able to travel quickl—"

Zephyrus grabbed him by the wrist, pressing hard on the teleportation button. The teacher vanished.

"Now it is," he murmured to himself, walking out of the classroom.

Dean Norton rushed him within a few minutes of the incident.

"Mr. Ambrose. Professor Wolfe just sent me a distress call. Apparently he is stranded in Constantinople during the fourth crusade. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"No, sir." He smirked slightly. Dean Norton frowned, his dark brown eyes sparkling.

"That's funny. Because he said that you were the one who sent him there."

"Oh." Zephyrus looked at him. "I thought he'd appreciate the vacation."

"My office. Now."

As the young cadet slunk into the office, he noticed that he was not alone. A young boy, probably a year below him, was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, his grey-blue eyes shrouded. He smiled slightly as Zephyrus approached.

"What did they get you for?"

"Transporting a teacher. You?"

"Cheating. Apparently."

Zephyrus looked at him, curious. The boy didn't look like a cheater. He was a rather nerdy thing, and his uniform looked rather obsessively clean.

"Did you?"

The boy's eyes flashed in outrage.

"Of course not! I studied very hard for that exam. It's not my fault that I aced the bloody thing. Well, I suppose it is, but I didn't do anything wrong!"

Dean Norton coughed. Both of the boys looked at him sheepishly, their faces mirroring each other.

"Mr. Ambrose. What you've done is unacceptable. If you were any other person in this school, you would have been expelled by now. But unfortunately, my superiors have plans for you. That being said, just because I can't give you the boot doesn't mean I can't punish you. Fifty pages on World War II. On my desk by next Monday."

Zephyrus groaned.

"And Mr. Forth. Cheating is unacceptable. To teach you a lesson, I'm assigning you as Mr. Ambrose's personal assistant until I feel you have learned this."

"But sir," protested the younger boy, "surely, you aren't suggesting that I –"

"Mr. Forth. That is exactly what I'm suggesting. I expect you to be at Mr. Ambrose's disposal at all hours. You are to follow him everywhere. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

As they left the office, Zephyrus nudged his young companion.

"Aww, don't worry about it. I won't ask you to do my laundry or anything. I think the dean's opinion of me is rather off."

The boy smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Ambrose."

"Please, call me Zephyrus."

He held out his hand to the boy, who accepted it graciously.

"Tobias."

"Well, Tobias, what shall we do first? Early lunch, or I wonder what sort of mischief Susie's cooked up. . . ?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on that paper?"

Zephyrus chuckled. "You're kidding, right? Look at this weather! It's beautiful! Let's go for a walk!"

"O-okay. . ."

Zephyrus grabbed Tobias' hand and dragged him outside, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Awesome's Hideout: Same Day<strong>

"This is. . ." Tobias' eyes grew wide at the interior of the seemingly abandoned house.

"Yeah. My best friend Lucian and I found this place a few years back. You're welcome here whenever you like. Just don't snitch to the dean about it."

Tobias smiled. "I'd like that. To stay here, I mean. Not to tell the dean."

Zephyrus laughed. "Let me show you around."

As they wandered into the bedroom, Tobias stopped short. There, lying on the bed, her eyes wet from crying, was a young first year with long brown hair tangled about her body.

Zephyrus rushed to her, his eyes wide in concern.

"Susie! Susie, what's wrong?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. He looked in panic at Tobias.

"Water. Please."

Tobias ran to the kitchen while Zephyrus cradled his adopted sister.

"Shhh. Susie, it's ok. Whatever's wrong, I've got you. I've got you."

She shuddered against him, murmuring into his chest.

"They're gone. They're all gone."

"Who is, sweetheart?"

"The. . . The chocolates."

He laughed quietly.

"That's all? You're out of chocolate? Susie, you had me so worried!"

"It's not funny. I didn't even eat one!"

He held her tighter. "I'll buy you some new ones, ok?"

"Kay."

Tobias rushed in, a glass of water in one hand.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Just a little too fond of sweets."

She smiled up wearily at Tobias.

"Who are you, mate?"

He smiled shyly at the young Australian, offering her his hand.

"Tobias Forth. I'm a . . .friend of Zephyrus."

"Must not be a very good one. His friends call him Zephie. I'm Susie Olivier."

Zephyrus chuckled. "Tobias here is my servant now, aren't you, Tobias?"

She grinned. "Wanna share? He's kind of yummy."

Tobias gulped, blushing. "Th-thanks. . ."

"Aw, and so shy! Zephie, why do you get all the luck?"

"Dean Norton loves me, apparently."


	9. TAC: The Sweetest Love

**THE ACADEMY CHRONICLES - A series of Oneshots containing the origin stories of Team Awesome and other events leading up to Episode Six**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetest Love<strong>

_**By Anna Morris. Used with permission.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Team Awesome's Hideout**

"Hey! Give that back, it's the last one!"

14 year old Susie tried to grab the chocolate from Tobias' outstretched hand, but he kept it just out of reach, laughing at her outrage.

"Finders keepers shorty!" He undid the wrapper while fending her off, before shoving the gooey mass into his mouth. "Mmmm, good!" he mumbled around the chocolate.

They'd been playing this game for months, and it generally ended with Susie running off in a huff, and Tobias buying her another box to make amends. Then the game would begin anew. This time however, Susie had had enough.

She glared at him for a moment, before a strange light entered her eyes. Before he could move, she grabbed his face in her hands and covered his mouth with her own. He was so surprised that he couldn't react fast enough, and when Susie stepped away from him she held the now melted mass in her own mouth. She hurriedly chewed and swallowed the delicious mouthful, all the while giving him a look of triumph, then turned and began walking away, saying over her shoulder:

"You snooze, You lose dumbass!"

She was pulled up short however, by Tobias' grip on her upper arms. He dragged her backwards until her back was pressed against his chest, then he lowered his head and growled into her ear.

"You spoiled our game, my girl. So now be prepared to accept the consequences!"

Susie struggled against his hold, a strange warmth flooding her stomach at the strange tone in his voice. He suddenly sounded like a completely different person.

"Stop it Toby!" she said breathlessly, still trying unsuccessfully to escape his grasp. "just because you lost, doesn't mean you have to bruise me!"

"Oh, bruising is the last thing I have in mind, believe me" he answered, turning her round and wrapping one arm about her waist. His other hand wrapped itself in her hair, keeping her head stationary as he searched her eyes for any hint of rejection.

"You've grown up on me Susie girl" He mused almost to himself. "I was planning on being patient for at least another year, but I've changed my mind. I do believe it's time I staked my claim before any of those younger lads get it into their heads that you're up for grabs."

So saying, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, gently and for just a moment. "You're mine Susie" he said softly, but determinedly as he looked at her again. "And when you're old enough I plan on making it official. But until then, I'm going to do this" and he kissed her again "as often as I can get away with it, and most definitely in public, until that day comes. "

He let her go and stepped away from her, keeping eye contact. "This is your one and only chance to tell me if you don't want me. Not that I intend to listen to you, but you can try and convince me." He waited.

Susie raised her fingers to her lips in wonder, and then with a cry of pure joy she launched herself into his arms, hugging him in a death grip.

"Damn but you take your time Toby!" She squealed excitedly. "I decided you were mine the first day we met! Now shutup and kiss me again!"

"My pleasure" He replied, and he did.

Zephyrus wandered into the loungeroom a half hour later, but stopped short when he found Tobias and Susie sqeezed together in the armchair, locked in a passionate embrace. He watched them for a few moments before backing out and taking the long way to his room. His mouth moved into a smirk as he climbed the stairs.

"It's about time those two idiots figured it out!" He said to himself. "but I hope they find somewhere else to carry on like that!"


	10. TAC: On This Broken Night

**THE ACADEMY CHRONICLES - A series of Oneshots containing the origin stories of Team Awesome and other events leading up to Episode Six**

* * *

><p><strong>On This Broken Night (London Riots)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>221b Baker Street, London: August 7, 2011<strong>

_Everything was fire._

_Whatever place this was, or had been, it was a barren wasteland now. The charred remains of castle brick and the stench of burning flesh was everywhere. Nearby, the man was dimly aware of people, familiar people fighting, crying out, dying. He saw a young woman with hair of flame leap into the fray, watched in shock as she was nearly torn in two with a sword._

_And suddenly his eyes darted to the man next to him, the healer in a land of death, falling, blood blossoming on his chest from an arrow wound._

_His arms, his heavy, slow arms could not find purchase on the smaller man's body as he crumpled to the floor, face battered from battle, blood staining his blonde hair to match the flames. He held the man stupidly, staring about the war-torn scene for help. All around them lay the bodies of the fearless teenagers they had joined forces with._

_As he bent over his friend, his only friend. . . A small, bloodied piece of paper fluttered out of his coat, landing in plain sight. The words on it, still readable, mocked him._

_PLEASE SAVE THEM._

_As the smoke grew thick about him, he almost felt a tear slide down his cheek. Yes. It was time._

Sherlock Holmes gasped awake, his blue-green eyes surveying the darkened room in panic. In the flickering half-light of the urban night, he could make out his desk, covered in all manner of papers and artifacts of both various adventures and old dinners that had never quite gotten finished. The wardrobe stood by the smallish window, and some of his clothes had managed to make it unto hangers this time, though as he sat up he remembered that he still was wearing one of his nicer shirts. At least his shoes had made it off this time.

The alarm clock on the cluttered bedside table informed him that it was nearly 3 AM. He sighed. Only half an hour of sleep. Well, that wasn't unheard of.

"Are you alright? I heard you cry out."

And suddenly Watson was there, watching him with concern on his worry-lined face. He was there, and alive — so beautifully alive that Sherlock smiled in spite of himself. He turned on the lamp next to his bed, noting that the bulb would be due for a change soon.

"I'm fine, John. I just had a nightmare."

He studied John's face. It was clear that his flat mate hadn't gotten any sleep either. Probably more flashbacks from the war. He knew that the man suffered from the things he had seen even then, and though he would not often show it, parts of him would never fully recover.

Not that Sherlock minded. After all, people with minimal baggage were ever so dull.

"That one again?"

He could feel John's eyes piecing his soul in the way no one else's quite managed. No one could hide anything from Sherlock, but he was sure that with the exception of John and Mycroft he managed to hide quite a bit from humanity.

"Yes. That one again."

Watson sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed and smiling gently at his friend.

"You know it's just a dream, Sherlock. It's not going to happen. How could it? Look around. We're safe at home in our little flat in Baker Street."

"I know that, damn it!"

Sherlock winced at the shock and hurt in Watson's eyes. He hadn't meant to be quite that forceful.

"I mean, clearly it is logically impossible that we could be in the Middle Ages. This is the 21st Century. But it. . . I'm sorry. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"No you're not. And I'm not tired." John smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere."

Sherlock sighed. He knew that there was no arguing with Watson when he was concerned.

"So what? Are you going to read me a bedtime story? I'm sure Mrs. Hudson would find that very amusing. Something to tell the neighbors."

John threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily, which seemed to annoy the blonde man.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

They grinned at each other.

"Yes it is," John agreed. "But no, I'm not going to tell you a story."

As Sherlock was about to reply, he suddenly noticed something odd about the light.

"John! Something's wrong."

They ran to the window. Sure enough, the city was brighter tonight. Too bright.

"Fire?"

Sherlock nodded, flames in his eyes. "It's like the entire city's gone up. Who would do this?"

"You don't think it's Moriarty?"

He scoffed. "Not his style. He's not this sloppy. No, the people responsible for this were no artists. That's one thing I know for certain."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" John's eyes were wide in surprise. He had clearly not been expecting this answer.

"Nothing. This is nothing out of the ordinary. Things like this happen every day. Yes, it's bad, and yes, I know you want to help, but I see nothing coming of this but frustration at the general stupidity of humanity, and I got enough of that from Anderson yesterday."

John hissed in frustration, grabbing his coat.

"And what good can you possibly do, John? Sit down."

He bit his lower lip. "Sherlock, I'm a doctor. People might be hurt."

Sherlock shot him a look he rarely ever used, his eyes open and vulnerable.

"Please. Just stay in tonight."

Watson sighed, hanging his coat back up. He wasn't inclined to argue. Not today.

"Thank you."

"I'll make us some tea, I guess."

As John went into the kitchen, Sherlock reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small business card. On it was a crude drawing of a dragon being strangled with its own tail. He flipped it over. On the back, the message appeared again: PLEASE SAVE THEM.

"What if I can't?" he whispered. "What if I lose –"

He cut this thought short as Watson returned with the tea.

"What's that?"

He shoved the card back in his pocket. "Oh, another card I pinched from Lestrade."

John smiled warmly at him. "So you're going to call him after all."

"Well, who knows? Maybe he'll need us."

He sighed, hoping that Watson would assume it was from boredom. Now would be an inconvenient time to explain about the sink, or why he knew deep down that his dream was more than just a dream.

Hopefully, he never would need to.

* * *

><p><strong>This Night Of Counted Sorrows<strong>

_**John's POV by Rachel Brook. Used With Permission.**_

* * *

><p><strong>221b Baker Street, London: August 7, 2011<strong>

_Desert sands. Heat. Gunfire. Explosions in his eardrums._

_Running. Screams. Whistles of bullets coming too close._

_But he continued to run forward. He had to. He was needed._

_"Evening…" Something says near his feet, giving him pause._

_He looks down. There is a large snake at his feet, looking up at him with dark, knowing eyes_

_ He freezes, his blood stilling in his veins. That voice…_

_The snake crawls up his leg and wraps itself around him. His waist, shoulders._

_"This is a turn up…isn't it…" It hisses in his ear, its tongue licking his ear. Fangs dripping with poison. Poison that smelled of chlorine and semtex._

_And suddenly, another voice is there. "…John…"_

_He looks up, blue eyes meeting a set of shocked Storm Blue eyes framed by dark brown hair. "What the hell?"_

_The serpents moves it head so it becomes his mouth. "Bet you never saw this coming."_

_The Storm eyes look betrayed._

_His heart begins to crack within._

_The storm eyes and the snake stare at each other for a long moment. And then there are red dots. Red dots, like fireflies all over the Storm eyes._

_"I will burn the heart out of you!" The snake says, like a lover to his beloved, rubbing its head against his chest, right where his heart was._

_He watches, frozen in horror, as the serpent sinks his teeth into his chest…_

_And the Storm eyes burst into flames._

"SHERLOCK!" John Watson screamed as he sat up, breathing hard, his blue eyes flicking around his room, light streaming from his window from the street. Things slowly came into focus. His desk, his closet. Home. Safe.

He collapsed back onto his bed, trying to calm his racing heart. His head turned to see his alarm clock flashing 2:55AM at him.

Running a hand over his face, he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. So, he might as well get up.

Climbing out of bed, his winced as slight pain shot through his shoulder. The wound had healed…but still ached. A dull pain that he knew would never go away.

Tea. Tea would be good. Tea would clear his head.

He made his way down the stairs to the living room and was headed towards the kitchen when he heard a shout.

John tensed, senses heightening, listening hard to the sound.

It came from Sherlock's room.

Cautiously, John approached the door that was slightly open.

Sherlock was sitting on his bed, brown hair messier than usual.

_So, he had slept._

John opened the door a bit more, concern becoming evident on his features.

"Are you alright?" He asked his flatmate. "I heard you cry out."

Sherlock's storm blue eyes looked up at him, a brief flash of surprise followed by something John couldn't for the life of him identify, a faint smile growing on the other man's lips that became visible when he turned on the light beside the bed.

It made his stomach do back flips.

"I'm fine, John." Sherlock said, studying him. "I just had a nightmare."

John studied him right back. "That one again?"

"Yes. That one again."

John crossed the threshold into his flatmate's room and sat at the end of the bed, a gentle smile making its way to his lips.

"You know it's just a dream, Sherlock," He said, the man's name like honey on his tongue.

"It's not going to happen. How could it?" He continued, feeling like he was talking to a child. "Look around. We're safe in our little flat in Baker Street."

"I know that, damn it!" Sherlock growled, startling John, and wincing almost instantly.

John was used to this. Used to the yelling. He shouldn't have sounded like a parent trying to console a child. Sherlock wasn't a child…well, sometimes.

"I mean," Sherlock continued, no longer looking at him. "Clearly it is logically impossible that we could be in the Middle Ages. This is the 21st Century. But it…"

Sherlock stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"No you're not," John replied, a soft, apologetic smile coming to his lips. Sherlock's eyes snapped back up at him. "And I'm not tired. Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere."

_And, God help me, I never will._

Sherlock sighed. "So what? Are you going to. . ." A mischievous glint entered his eyes. ". . .Read me a bedtime story? I'm sure Mrs. Hudson would find that very amusing. Something to tell the neighbors."

John seized one of his pillows and chucked it at the taller man, which he caught easily.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

They grinned at each other.

"Yes it is," John gave in. "But no, I'm not going to tell you a story."

Sherlock's mouth opened to respond, but stopped as a frown formed between his eyes.

"John! Something's wrong."

They ran to the window…and sure enough, the city was brighter tonight. Too bright.

"Fire?" John asked as the city of flames met his eyes.

"It's like the entire city's gone up. Who would do this?"

John shivered as a name enters his mind. "You don't think it's Moriarty?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Not his style. He's not this sloppy. No, the people responsible for this were no artists. That's one thing I know for certain."

John nodded. "So…what are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

His eyes widened, staring openly at his flat mate. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." The consulting Detective repeated, not looking at John, the reflection of the fire burning in his eyes. "This is nothing out of the ordinary. Things like this happen every day. Yes, it's bad, and yes, I know you want to help, but I see nothing coming of it but frustration at the general stupidity of humanity of humanity and I get enough of that from Anderson yesterday."

John hissed in frustration. Sometimes, sometimes…Sherlock just didn't get it. He grabbed his coat. He _needed_ to do something!

"And what good can you possibly do, John?" Sherlock's voice followed him, annoyingly calm and piercing. "Sit down."

Gnashing his lip with his teeth, John turned slowly to face his flatmate. "Sherlock, I'm a doctor. People might be hurt."

But there was a look on Sherlock's face. One John rarely sees.

And one that tore his heart at the seams.

Sherlock looked…terrified. Eyes wide, vulnerable. "Please," His voice was soft and begging. "Just stay in tonight."

John knew he was being manipulated. That Sherlock was using his ability to get him to do what he wanted.

But he couldn't refuse him.

Not after knowing that Sherlock suffered a nightmare several minutes ago.

Not after the nightmare he had awoken from.

So he hung back up his coat.

"Thank you." Sherlock whispered.

John nodded. "I'll make us some tea, I guess."

_Considering that neither of us are going to go to bed anytime soon…_

The water didn't take long to boil and John quickly returned to the other room just in time to see Sherlock's lips move as he held a card before him. His brows were drawn, worried.

"What's that?" John asked.

Sherlock moved quickly to conceal the card. "Oh, another card I pinched from Lestrade."

John smiled, knowing that was Sherlock's way of saying "I don't want to talk about it." He'd leave him be tonight. "So you're going to a call him after all."

_Considering you've been driving me up the wall, you brilliant idiot._

"Well, who knows?" Sherlock said, taking the tea mug John handed him. "Maybe he'll need us."

_I hope so._

_For your sake, Sherlock._


End file.
